SMATICAL
by kruubi no kitsune
Summary: wow i completly forgot about this fic i think i may try and continue this.


**A/N Yo! What's up readers? Well, so you know, I'm actually _Coca-Cola is better than Pepsi _but since _kruubi no kitsune_ is a lazy biotch and can not write anything over 1000 words, I'm posting up this first chapter! She asked for my expertice in angst to help her write this, so technically I co-author this thing! (More like author it completely! Jeesh...the girl is making me write the entire damn thing!) **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy SMATICAL!!!**

**Which by the way is a inside joke with us. You have to be mentally retarded like we are to get it. XD**

**WARNINGS: YAOI, shonen-ai, angst, weird stuffs, fangirls, and perverted things because _kruubi no kitsune _is a perverted yaoi fangirl. (More than _Coca-Cola is better than Pepsi_ is yeah)**

**Disclaimer: Neither me nor _kruubi no kitsune_ own Naruto! So back off!!! -jabs at you all with spear-**

* * *

"Come on Naruto; come to the club with us!" 

"No!"

"Why not?"

"_Because! _You of all people know a club is where I met _him_."

"Please Naruto? Everyone we know will be there. Plus, you need to get over that sick jerk! The only way to do that is find you someone new, you know?"

"Okay, okay…I give up. What kind of club is it?"

"It's a dance club with a bar. Tonight they're having free drinks for everyone!"

"Really? Cool! I'm definitely going!"

"Okay now get dressed. Wear something sexy to impress them with."

"Okay Kiba." Naruto said as he left to raid his closet. Damn dog-boy always knew how to talk him into things. But since there's going to be free drinks, might as well. Plus, Kiba was right. He needed to get over _him_ because the past was just weighing him down nowadays.

Our poor Naruto was too busy thinking to even notice the extra stair, so he fell fast on the hard wooden floor.

"Ugh…let me help you." Kiba announced from the other room. He climbed the stairway of his friend's house, passing the white squares on the wall that used to have picture frames covering them. He sighed at the remembrance of the day he found his friend torn and broken. It was _his_ entire fault. He swore that if he ever saw that…that jerk ever again he would use his mad ninja skills on him!

But unfortunately, Kiba ended up with the same fate as Naruto. See what happens when you think and go up an old stairway at the same time? You end up forgetting important details about it and you eventually fall over in a heap of limbs on a stone hard floor.

"Ouch…Kiba! Get off of me!" Naruto yelled trying to push dog-boy's weight off of him so he could breathe. Kiba regained his composure, got off of Naruto and they both walked into Naruto's room.

"Okay what should I wear? I want something that screams I'm a uke." Naruto said as he went through his closet, completely ignoring Kiba for a moment. He started throwing things off of hangers and they landed on a box labeled as 'trash'. Kiba sweat dropped at his friend's behavior. Didn't he have any decency?!

"How about this?" Kiba said as he grabbed a random outfit and shoved it over into Naruto's arms. It was a black fishnet top. "Here are some pants…" next thing to end up in Naruto's arms was a pair of black leather pants. "And this to make it kinky…" Kiba smirked as he tossed the spiked collar around Naruto's neck.

"Now this definitely screams out uke." Naruto said with the same canine smirk as he began to strip out of his cloths.

"Yes it does and so does my outfit" Kiba said as he took off his jacket and sweatpants to reveal a red net top and black leather pants with a bunch of chains and studs on it.

"Wow Kiba!" Naruto said wide eyed as he stared at his friend after putting the finishing touches on his own.

"Wow to you too." Kiba said still smirking.

"You ready Kiba?"

"Yeah come on." Kiba said as he led Naruto out of his bedroom, out the front door, and into Kiba's car. The drive wasn't very long, just a mile or two west. The building had three stories and covered at least 2000 acres. (So you guys know that's pretty freakin' big!) There were band posters, graffiti, and large signs and decorations adoring the walls making sure that the place stood out. But what really caught the Uzumaki's attention was the fact that there were a lot of…eh…homosexuals making out or worse on each other's cars.

"It's a gay bar, isn't it Kiba?" Naruto asked hesitantly. In a way, he was relieved that there wouldn't be any stuck up girls trying to hit on him. But a gay bar this size had to attract some unwelcome visitors.

"Yeah why?" Kiba replied understanding Naruto's uncertainty. But was relived to see Naruto's famous fox like grin.

"Oh I just wanted to know. Now I'm certain there's going to be guys." Naruto said grinning. Kiba knew that this was only a half-lie, but he felt disappointed that Naruto still had some lingering regrets.

"Shino and Lee are here as well…" Kiba said as he parked in a parking lot in front of the building. Now that they were much closer, Naruto could see that the sign for the place had a huge pink rose on it and in some fancy handwriting is said 'Club Paradise'.

"Come on" Kiba said as he got out of his car. Naruto followed as he gawked at the place. It looked bigger up close.

"Alright."

"Dude there are a lot of hot guys" Naruto said, his jaw practically hitting the floor. There were guys everywhere! If the place looked big on the outside, it was nothing compared to the inside. The walls were black with writings in silver sharpie from the guests and most likely some bands who were invited to play. This place looked pretty damn popular. The lights ranged from blue to red to green and he even caught a glimpse of a rainbow one for those celebrating their pride. People crowded the place with glow sticks and drinks just partying away with one another.

"U-huh, what did you expect? Hey look! There's Shino and Lee!" Kiba said before he ran over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, leaving Naruto at the entrance. The blonde just chuckled at the cute couple before he himself was grabbed by his arm

"Hey cutie…" a slurred voice said as the pair of strong arms shoved him forcefully (not to mention painfully) against the wall. Great…a drunk.

"Let me go!" Naruto demanded as he struggled to get free. The last thing he wanted was to be raped by a drunk. The stories about it were horror enough.

"_I knew going to a club this size would be bad."

* * *

_

**::::_Somewhere else inside the club_::::**

"Yo Sasuke, look over there!" a red head said as he pointed at a blonde kid struggling from Sakon's grasp. He knew he shouldn't have let him and his brother have that shot contest. Too bad Sakon stayed conscious…

"Let's go break them up, shall we?" Sasuke said smirking as he walked over to the blonde and Sakon. As he approached, something triggered in his mind. He didn't know what it was…but the blonde kid seemed too familiar.

"Hey buddy, let me go now!" Naruto yelled as he struggled harder. Damn, he wasn't getting anywhere with this drunk bastard. Oh Kami-sama…will someone help him?

"You should listen to him." Sasuke said as he pulled Sakon off Naruto, who was thanking every single higher being he could possibly think of.

"Back off!" Sakon slurred throwing a lazy fist at Sasuke's general direction. Of course, he missed.

"Asshole!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Sakon in the nuts. Sakon groaned in agony as he fell to the ground, finally passing out from the alcohol consumption.

"_That had to hurt…" _Sasuke thought, temporarily feeling sorry for the guy. But hey, he had it coming. He looked at Naruto carefully, examining him from head to toe trying to figure out where the nostalgic feelings came from. Feeling frustrated, he shoved Naruto against the wall just like Sakon did, only less fiercely and more careful.

"Not _**again**_…" Naruto groaned, rolling his eyes at his luck. He was about to start struggling and demand that his savior (which he can't even call a savior anymore since said guy had him pinned up against a wall) let him go.

"Don't worry blondie…" Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's neck. "I mean no harm."

"Mmm" Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked and nipped at his neck. He couldn't place it, but the way this total stranger kissed him like this brought back the good memories. It was almost as if…

"What's your name blondie?" Sasuke asked in between licks and nips. Just the way his voice sounded made Naruto submit. He completely forgot his previous thoughts. The only thing that he was aware of was that smooth, lust hazed voice ghosting itself over his neck.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki…oh…no…uh…Kitsune" Naruto said in between moans.

"That's a nice name…fits you perfectly" Sasuke's eyes had widened for a fraction of a second before he made his moves more intimate. His lips burned like fire on Naruto's neck as he slowly started to grind into the smaller boy.

"Ahhh!" Naruto moaned a Sasuke continued his ministrations. Gosh this seemed too familiar…

It was then that it finally clicked…

**_::::::FLASHBACK #1:::::::_**

"_Aaahh Sasu!" a small blonde moaned as the raven grinded into him roughly. _

"_Naruto-kun, you're so beautiful when you moan…" the raven whispered huskily into the blonde's ear causing Naruto to blush a deeper shade of red _

"_T-thank you…I guess." Naruto stuttered as Sasuke nibbled on his neck, earning him more moans. _

"_You're welcome Naru-chan" the Uchiha said smiling as he ended the grinding and kissed Naruto lovingly._

_**::::END::::**_

"Sasu…" Naruto moaned making Sasuke stop all movement.

"It's about time you remember me, Naru-chan" Sasuke said in a loving but sad tone.

"Fuck you asshole!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke off of him. The young Uchiha's eyes darkened with sadness…

"You're still holding it against me, aren't you Naru-chan?" Sasuke replied as the life exited his eyes as he bowed his head in shame and regret.

"Of course I'm still holding it against you! It was all your fucking fault!" he yelled back, anger evident in his harsh words. There seemed to be this red tint in his own eyes, growing as his anger subdued him.

"I tried to tell you it wasn't me it was-" but Naruto cut him off.

"Don't you dare lie to me after all of the fucking lying you've already done!" Naruto screamed in outrage as his fist connected with Sasuke's jaw, throwing him at least 2 yards. But he was surprised to see that Sasuke didn't avoid it or even get back to his feet.

"I'm not lying Naru-chan. I meant everything I said back then. Hell, they're still true to this day…" Sasuke said slowly sitting up with his bangs covering his eyes. A drop of blood fell on the gray stone floor from his mouth from Naruto's punch and from his teeth which were gnawing on his lip. "I could never lie to you…and I never will." he stuttered, looking up showing off his eyes that looked like empty, endless, black pools shining with regret and self hatred.

**_::::::FLASHBACK #2:::::::_**

"_Sasu?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you love me?" _

"_Of course I do, what makes you say that?" _

"_It's just…they won't leave you alone and I can't help but wonder if…"_

_He was cut off by a pair of strong arms embracing his and pulling his closer so their lips were barely a centimeter apart._

"_I promise you Naru-chan, I'll never abandon or betray you. I love you too much to do such a thing." The blonde trembled, his mind still full of doubts. _

"_How do I know you're not lying?" _

"_Trust me Naru, I will never lie to you. Even if I wanted to I couldn't. You're the only one who can bring the truth out of me…" and he closed the distance between them._

_**:::::END:::::**_

"Even that's a lie." Naruto muttered unable to hold back the rising emotions in his chest. Sasuke always lied to him. What made this time any different?

"You don't have to like me or even take me back Naru. All I want is for you to listen, okay?" Sasuke said as he stood up to face Naruto.

"No, I won't listen to your damn lies! I'm sick of-" he didn't even realize that he had shut his eyes until they were suddenly forced open wide in shock. What had happened startled him as more memories- painful memories- came rushing back to him.

Their lips connected for real for the first time in 2 ½ years.

* * *

**More angst and romance and shonen-ai coming up! Stay tuned for..._Chapter 2: I can never forget..._**


End file.
